SMILE
by KashikAkuma Himitsuko
Summary: Seseorang yang hanya mempunyai ekspresi minim mungkin punya masalah yang ia pendam. Dia akan jarang tersenyum karena tertekan dengan masalah yang ia miliki. Sebagai sahabat dari kecil, Rui berusaha membuat 'dia' tersenyum. Apa yang akan Rui dan kedua sahabatnya lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum?


**-SMILE -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author : Etto... Mungkin dua minggu ini saya tidak publish cerita karena ada ujian rese'. Coba kalau gak ada ujian... #ngawur**

 **Len : Jadi ini yang di sembunyikan sama Kagene no Futago**

 **Rin : Kayaknya bagus, baca yuk!**

 **Rei : Aku jadi anak durhaka... *pundung**

 **Rui : *Nepuk pundak Rei* Gak usah sampai segitunya kale! Ntar ending-nya bagus... Mungkin...**

 **Author : *Sweatdrop* Sudah ah! Ntar tambah panjang ni dialog, gue nya malah yang repot. Karena Rei dan Rui tokoh utama, baca disclaimer-nya sono!**

 **Rei & Rui : Iya, iya... Gak usah pake' ngusir kale!**

 **Disclaimer : Nih Vocaloid kagak akan jadi punya Author bego'**

 **Author : Kayaknya gk gitu deh...**

 **Rei & Rui : Sudah jangan banyak omong!**

 **Author : Minna-san! Happy Reading~!**

 **Note**

'Abc,' ucapan batin.

"Abc," ucapan biasa.

 **"Abc,"** atau "ABC," ucapan penuh penekanan.  
 _'Abc'_ atau _Abc,_ kata asing.

* * *

 **RUI POV**

* * *

Aku menatap langit dari atap sekolah, kepalaku terasa akan meledak sebentar lagi! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia tersenyum? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat senyumannya! Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bersih keras untuk membuat 'dia' tersenyum? Tentu saja sebagai sahabat yang ikut menanggung bebannya yang berat itu, aku harus membuat dia bahagia. Agar 'dia' tidak terus membuat ekspresi datar bagaikan triplek itu, dia benar-benar mempunyai ekspresi yang minim banget!

Kalian penasaran dengan 'dia' yang dari tadi kubicarakan? Tidak? Kalau begitu tidak akan kuberitahu **(─PLAK!).** Bercanda. Namanya, Kagene Rei, dia memiliki mata kuning yang tajam seperti kucing, rambutnya hitam pendek, poninya panjang dan berantakan itu menutupi matanya yang sebelah kiri. Apa dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan poninya yang panjang itu? Aku rasa dia sangat suka menutupi ekspresinya yang terpancar di matanya itu. Rei selalu memakai jaket pemberianku yang bewarna hitam bergaris merah. Sebenarnya itu persis seperti jaket milikku tapi bedanya, warna jaketku putih bergaris merah.

Rei dan aku sering di panggil kembar karena kami memang mirip. Hanya saja, rambutku panjang sebahu, aku juga memakai pita bewarna hitam yang kusampingkan di telinga kanan. Poniku yang panjangnya hampir sama seperti milik Rei, aku jepit sebanyak empat buah bewarna putih, dua di sisi kanan dan dua di sisi kiri. Warna mataku juga kuning tapi tidak setajam milik Rei. Sifat Rei sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifatku, kalau sifat Rei itu pendiam dan bicara seadanya atau menjawab pertanyaan yang penting baginya alias hemat kosakata, sifatku malah cerewet dan terkesan tomboy, selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban panjang lebar. Sangat bertolak belakang bukan? Tapi itu malah membuat kami lebih dekat.

Rei juga mempunyai kemampuan unik, karena dia terlalu pendiam─ralat, sangat pendiam, hawanya sangat tipis untuk di deteksi(?). Aku saja kalau mencarinya membutuhkan 1 jam, itu kalau aku teliti, bagaimana kalau aku tidak teliti? Pasti membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam lamanya, hadeeehhh…. Rei juga merupakan teman masa kecilku yang sangat beharga. Dia hampir di jauhi oleh teman-teman di kelas, sampai aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Alasanku tidak dapat meninggalkan Rei sendirian begitu saja, karena dia selalu mendengarkan curhatanku yang panjangnya minta ampun, dia memang pendengar yang baik. Sebenarnya juga bukan itu saja sih…. Dia itu selalu menutup diri dari orang lain, aku adalah sahabat Rei yang sangat ia percayai, hanya aku yang mengerti kehidupan Rei yang berat itu, karena itu…. Aku membantunya membawa beban berat itu, aku juga harus membuat dia bahagia.

KRIING!

" _SHIMATTA!_ Aku terlalu banyak berpikir! Aarrgghh…. _KUSO_!" teriakku saat jam makan siang habis. Aku langsung berlari menuju kelas dengan kecepatan _inhuman_ , sebelum Kiyoteru- _sensei_ masuk kelas dan menghukumku dengan cara menambah tugas matematika yang tingkat sulitnya diatas level 100 itu!

 **RUI POV END**

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

* * *

SREK! BRAK!

Pintu itu di buka secara kasar oleh perempuan berambut hitam, membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas menoleh ke si pelaku, "Hah…. Hah…. Hah…. _Tasukata…. Are_?" si pelaku─Rui langsung menampakkan wajah bingung saat semua orang menatapnya. "A-ahaha…. _Gomenasai desu_ …," kata Rui nyengir kuda(?) setelah sadar dengan perbuatannya. " _Mou_! Rui, kau hampir membuat pintu malang itu lepas dari engselnya!" protes siswi berambut _honeyblonde_ yang panjangnya sebahu, poninya yang panjang di jepit sebanyak empat buah bewarna hitam, rambutnya ia beri pita bewarna putih. Matanya bewarna _sapphire_ sekilas dia sangat mirip dengan Rui, siswi itu bernama Kagamine Rin.

"Aku tahu kau termasuk anggota karate, apalagi sudah masuk sabuk hitam jadi, kendalikan kekuatanmu, belum lagi kau itu tomboy," nasihat siswa berambut _honeyblonde_ yang panjangnya sebahu dikuncir _ponytail_ , poninya juga berantakan, matanya bewarna _sapphire_ mirip seperti milik Rin tapi lebih dalam, dia sangat mirip dengan Rei, hanya berbeda gaya rambut, warna rambut, warna mata, dan sifat. Siswa itu bernama Kagamine Len, saudara kembar Rin. " _Gomen_ …. Habis aku takut kalau Kiyoteru- _sensei_ menghukumku karena telat masuk kelas," balas Rui sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di sebelah Rei.

"Kiyoteru _-sensei_ sakit, kita harus berjalan─maaf, belajar sendiri," jelas Len. "Percuma dong aku lari dengan kecepatan seperti itu tadi, kalau tahu Kiyoteru- _sensei_ sakit," gerutu Rui. "Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu banyak melamun," protes Rin. Rui hanya mendengus kesal, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari si kembar Kagamine ke Rei yang tidur dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket pemberian Rui. " _Nee, nee_ , Rui mau ikut ke festival musim panas besok?" ajak Rin. "Festival musim panas?" ulang Rui. Len dan Rin mengangguk, "Besok kita libur selama satu bulan karena musim panas telah tiba, kami berniat mengajakmu dan Rei," jelas Len.

'Apa Rei mau ikut ya? Setiap liburan musim panas pasti keluarga Kagene akan keluar negeri,' pikir Rui. "Rui apa kau masih di sini?" tanya Rin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Rui. Rui tersentak kaget, lalu sadar dari lamunannya, "Apaan sih!?" Rui kesal, dia menyingkirkan tangan Rin yang menurutnya mengganggu. "Ih! Galaknya…. Jadi? Mau ikut apa tidak?" tanya Rin. "Hmmm…. Bentar, aku bangunin Rei dulu. Kalau Rei ikut, aku juga ikut," jawab Rui. "Aku ikut," kata Rei tiba-tiba, membuat tiga orang itu hampir terkena serangan jantung. "S-sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Len sedikit gagap. Rei memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Dari tadi, sejak Rui lihat aku," jawab Rei datar. "Mana mungkin…. Tadi 'kan kau tidur," kata Rui tidak percaya. "Aku sudah bangun. Tapi ketutupan sama tudung jaket," balas Rei.

"Karena Rei ikut, kau pasti ikut 'kan Rui?" tanya Rin mengembalikan topik utama mereka. "Baiklah, baiklah," jawab Rui pasrah. "Yosh! Sudah dipastikan! Besok jam 17.00 harus ada di tempat festival oke?" kata Len semangat. Tiga orang itu mengangguk, "Sebelum itu Rei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rui yang agak khawatir. "Mungkin," jawab Rei. 'Semoga mereka tidak melarangku untuk ke festival,' pikir Rei. Rui yang mengerti jalur pikir Rei mulai khawatir, "Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa kok Rei, jangan memaksakan diri," saran Rui. "Aku bisa, ini pertama kalinya aku ke festival selama 16 tahun terkahir," balas Rei. "Terserah deh, sebelum berangkat, jam 15.00 kau harus ada di rumahku, aku akan merias rambutmu yang berantakan itu," kata Rui. "Memangnya kau bisa merias rambut, Rui? Kau 'kan tomboy," tanya Len , meremehkan kemampuan Rui. "Heee…. Kau meremehkanku begitu? Walau aku tomboy, aku masih bisa dandan tahu! Dasar! Mentang-mentang gue tomboy, lu meremehkan gue dalam hal berdandan ck ck ck," jawab Rui dengan nada tersinggung, bahasa gaulnya mendadak keluar. " _Sorry_. Lu 'kan biasanya nunjukin sifat tomboy lu itu, jadi gue simpulkan lu itu gak bisa berdandan kayak macem Rin," balas Len.

"Lho? Nama gue kok dibawa-bawa?" protes Rin. Rei yang melihat ketiga sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan mereka.

KRIINGG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sekolah telah usai dan murid diperbolehkan pulang. "Bel sudah bunyi, apa kalian akan terus melanjutkan perdebatan konyol kalian?" tanya Rei yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan pintu kelas. "Eh? Rei _matte yo_!" teriak Rui, Rin, dan Len sambil menyusul Rei.

"Jangan lupa, besok 17.00 harus ada di festival musim panas! Jangan telat ya!" kata Rin dan Len bersamaan saat mereka ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Rei dan Rui hanya mengangguk, mereka berempat langsung pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME- [ESOKNYA, JAM 03.00 P.M DI KEDIAMAN KAGENE]**

* * *

"Rei- _sama_! Tolong buka pintunya! Anda di panggil Lola- _sama_ dan Leon- _sama_!" kata pelayan di depan pintu kamar Rei. Sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, Rei tidak makan malam. Jangankan makan malam, keluar dari kamarnya saja tidak, padahal Lola dan Leon ada di rumah.

CKLEK!

Akhirnya pintu Rei terbuka. Rei memakai kaos warna putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket pemberian Rui yang bewarna hitam bergaris merah, lalu Rei memakai celana _jeans_ bewarna biru laut. **"Minggir. Kau menggangu,"** kata Rei penuh penekanan, membuat pelayan itu secara otomatis menyingkir karena takut. Rei berjalan menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai bawah. Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Rei melihat dua orang yang sangat di kenalinya sedang menunggunya. Lola dan Leon, orang tua Rei yang super sibuk.

"Rei cepat makan! Kita harus berangkat ke Australia sebentar lagi!" pinta Leon. Rei duduk di hadapan orang tuanya, kepalanya menunduk sangat dalam, sehingga poninya menutupi wajahnya. "Rei! Seharusnya kau potong ponimu! Itu menghalangi pandanganmu," kata Lola yang tidak digubris oleh Rei. Hidangan telah di siapkan oleh pelayan, Rei mulai mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk yang ia inginkan, lalu memakannya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai makan, Rei meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Untuk apa coba? Itu tidak penting bagi dirinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita akan berangkat ke Australia sebentar lagi," tanya Leon. Rei tidak menjawab, baginya itu tidak penting untuk dijawab. Ia tetap berjalan menuju pintu utama, lalu memakai sepatu _kets_ -nya yang bewarna putih bergaris merah. "Kalau ayahmu tanya, jawablah Rei!" bentak Lola. Rei membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kepala di tutupi tudung jaket, "Apa…. Itu penting jika kalian mengetahuinya?" Rei bertanya dengan nada datar, dia tidak ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leon. "Tentu saja penting! Kita harus berangkat ke Australia sekarang!" jawab Lola dengan nada tinggi. "Apa peduli kalian untuk mengetahui aku akan pergi kemana?" tanya Rei lagi, tetap dengan nada datarnya. Leon dan Lola mulai kesal, "Kau ini kenapa sih Rei?!" bentak Leon.

Rei menyeringai, "Huh! Segitu saja sudah kesal? Coba kalau aku yang tanya? Pasti kalian tidak akan menjawab," balas Rei dengan suara tenang padahal hatinya sudah kesal setengah mati. "Itu karena tidak penting buatmu!" bentak Lola. Rei menggertakan gigi, "ITU JUGA GAK PENTING BUAT KALIAN BRENGSEK!" bentak Rei lebih keras, dia sudah kesal mendengar bentakan dari kedua orang tuanya. Leon dan Lola terkejut, bagaimana bisa anak mereka berani bilang seperti itu kepada mereka?

"Rei siapa yang─"

"Apa itu juga penting buat kalian? Kurasa tidak," potong Rei

"Bagaimana bisa kau─"

"Aku sudah capek mendengar ucapan kalian, selama ini aku mendengar kalian, menuruti kalian, aku bahkan tidak bisa bermain layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Yang kukerjakan selalu bisnis, bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Kalian bahkan tidak peduli pada anak kalian, kalian terlalu egois! Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa kalian terlalu peduli dengan uang kalian? HAH!" bentak Rei.

"Itu demi─"

"Kalian akan bilang itu demi masa depanku 'kan? Cih! Egois sekali! Kalian langsung menentukanku sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga tanpa mendengar impianku dulu," suara Rei mulai bergetar.

"Tapi itu tidak─" ucapan Lola lagi-lagi terpotong saat Rei mendengus.

Tes! Tes!

Air mata Rei merembes keluar, untung wajahnya ia tutupi dengan tudung jaketnya, "Kau akan bilang itu tidak penting bagiku bukan? Berarti aku mau pergi sesukaku itu juga tidak penting bagi kalian 'kan?" tanya Rei, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke pintu utama. "Rei!" teriak Leon, membuat Rei menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Apa…. Kamu segitunya benci pada kami?" tanya Leon. Rei mengginggit bibirnya, lalu tersenyum, "Apa…. Itu penting…. Bagi kalian?" Rei balik tanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Rei…. Mohon maafkan kami jika kau membenci kami," kata Lola. Dia berniat menyentuh Rei tapi di hentikan karena suara Rei yang terdengar dingin. **"Jangan sentuh aku. _Sou da…. Boku wa…. Tou-san to Kaa-san kirai da_ ,"** kata Rei penuh penekanan. "Pergilah tanpaku. Uruslah uang kalian. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan kalian," lanjutnya dengan suara datar.

BRAK!

Pintu pun di tutup secara kasar membuat orang seisi rumah kaget, Lola, Leon, dan para pelayan yang ada di sekitar situ, baru pertama kali melihat Rei marah seperti itu. "Aku…. Gagal menjadi ibu yang baik baginya," kata Lola terduduk lemas di lantai, lalu menutup wajahnya, ia pun menangis. Leon menghampiri Lola, tangannya memegang pundak Lola, "Sudahlah jangan menangis…. Kita harus meminta maaf padanya, walau ini terdengar egois," kata Leon bermaksud untuk menenangkan Lola. Lola hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Rei bejalan menuju ke rumah Rui dengan mata sembab. _Mood_ -nya benar-benar buruk, aura Rei sampai menyebar ke orang yang ada di sekitarnya, sehingga orang yang mengenalnya hanya bisa memaklumi sifat Rei. Dan salah satu untuk memulihkan _mood_ -nya yaitu…. Menceritakan masalahnya ke Rui dan dia akan tenang kembali.

Selama 10 menit berjalan, Rei telah sampai di rumah sederhana, yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil, tapi memancarkan kehangatan baginya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rei menekan bel rumah itu secara cepat, "HAI' MATTE KUDASAI YO!" teriak suara laki-laki dari dalam rumah tersebut.

CKLEK!

"Kalau menekan bel, tolong di per─ _Are? Rei janai? Doushite?_ Ah! Sebelum itu masuklah, Rui menunggumu," kata Kageito─ayah Rui yang tadi akan menegur orang yang menekan bel milik rumahnya sangat cepat, tapi di hentikan niatnya karena melihat Rei dengan memasang wajah sendu. Rei mengangguk, lalu masuk rumah Kageito sambil bilang, " _Hai' gomenasai Kageito-tou-san,_ "kata Rei. "Wah, wah, kau masih memanggilku seperti itu setelah satu minggu tidak bertemu," kata Kageito, dia memang tidak bertemu dengan Rei selama satu minggu karena pekerjaan di luar kota sebagai dokter. "Dari nada bicaramu…. Kau ada masalah dengan Leon dan Lola 'kan?" tebak Kageito sambil menutup pintu.

Rei mengangguk lagi, " _Boku…. Hontou ni Tou-san to Kaa-san kirai da!_ Mereka benar-benar tidak peduli denganku!" jawab Rei. "Tapi tidak seperti itu juga 'kan Rei- _chan?_ Meskipun mereka tidak peduli dengan kamu, mereka tetap orang tua kandungmu yang membiayai kehidupanmu itu…" nasihat Lily yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan Rei dan Kageito sambil mengaduk adonan.

" _Wakkateru, ato_ …. Lily- _kaa-san_ , bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan _suffix-chan_?" tanya Rei. "Ahaha…. _Gomen,_ sudah kebiasaan, mana mungkin bisa kuhilangkan," jawab Lily. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan yang diikuti dengan munculnya perempuan berambut hitam yang kita kenal dengan nama Rui. "REI! KAU LAMA BANGET!" teriaknya sambil memasang wajah sebal. " _Gomen,_ aku terlibat masalah tadi," balas Rei dengan suara datarnya. "Nanti saja ceritanya, aku akan merias rambutmu yang berantaknya minta ampun!" kata Rui sambil menyeret Rei ke kamarnya. Lily dan Kageito yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , 'Bagaimana bisa dia membuat wajah yang datarnya kayak aspal jalanan saat di seret Rui seperti itu!?" pikir Kageito dan Lily histeris.

 **Sementara di kamar Rui….**

"Duduklah! Aku akan merias rambutmu sambil mendengar ceritamu!" pinta Rui. Rei langsung nurut, daripada harus di paksa duduk sampai tulangnya patah? "Poniku jangan di potong, aku ingin menyembunyikan ekspresiku ke mereka," kata Rei. "Bahkan kau tidak memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ," gerutu Rui. "Apa?" tanya Rei datar. Rui langsung gelagapan, " _Betsuni,_ kalau ponimu di jepit tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Rui mengalihkan topik. "Terserah," jawab Rei. Rui pun langsung mengambil jepit dan sisir, "Ceritalah! Selagi aku merias rambutmu," pinta Rui. Rei menghela nafas, "Jadi…" Rei mulai cerita dari awal sampai akhir tentang kejadian tadi.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME-**

* * *

"Heee…. Sepertinya kau menyakiti Paman dan Bibi terlalu dalam," komentar Rui setelah mendengar cerita Rei. "Merekalah yang menyakitiku terlalu dalam, mereka selalu peduli dengan uang mereka. Aku hanya bicara apa yang selalu kupendam selama ini, dan mereka langsung terluka hanya dengan beberapa kalimat. Sedangkan mereka? Mereka selalu mengabaikanku semudah itu dan mempedulikanku saat mereka perlu, apa itu berarti mereka tidak melukaiku secara dalam tapi dangkal?" balas Rei dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Mungkin─"

" 'Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari perasaanmu' itu yang akan kau katakan? Hati mereka itu sudah di butakan oleh uang. Sakit hati mereka mungkin akan sembuh seiring waktu berjalan, bagaimana denganku? Sakit hatiku akan terus bertambah seiring waktu berjalan kalau mereka tetap mengabaikanku," Rei memotong ucapan Rui.

Rui menghela nafas, "Bagaimana? Sudah lega? Kau bahkan berani memotong ucapanku," tanya Rui dengan nada kesal yang masih fokus merias rambut Rei. Rei menghela nafas, "Lumayan, _gomen_ sudah memotong ucapanmu tadi," kata Rei. Rui hanya mengangguk, "Selesai! Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanya Rui sambil memperlihatkan hasil karya riasnya. Rei melihat rambutnya yang di rias Rui, poninya yang panjang di jepit ke sebelah kiri, memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutup poni sebelumnya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, aku akan memakai gaya ini di sekolah, _arigato_ Rui," kata Rei sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangaaaaaaat tipis kepada Rui. Rui terkejut, " _Egao,_ " gumam Rui. Rei yang meyadari gumaman Rui langsung memasang wajah datarnya kembali, "Lebih baik kita harus cepat ke festival, Rin dan Len pasti menunggu," kata Rei menyadarkan Rui dari lamunannya. "Ah! Benar juga!" kata Rui sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Tapi…. Apa kau beneran tidak ikut Paman dan Bibi ke Australia?" tanya Rui memastikan.

Rei hanya menggeleng, "Sampai mereka cium kakiku 1.000 kali, aku tidak akan ikut mereka," jawab Rei datar, Rui hanya _sweatdrop_. "Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat! Rin akan marah kalau kita telat," ajak Rui. Rei melihat Rui dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau yakin mau pakai itu ke festival?" tanya Rei. Rui melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, rambutnya ia dandani seperti biasa, **( Note : penjelasannya di atas tadi, saya males ngetiknya nih!** **PLAK!)** ia memakai kaos warna hitam yang ditutupi jaket warna putih bergaris merah, lalu celana _jeans_ yang bewarna sama seperti milik Rei.

"Ya, aku tidak suka pakai yang namanya _yukata_ ," jawab Rui. "Apa kau tidak kepanasan?" tanya Rei lagi. Rui mendengus, "Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu…. Setiap hari kau memakai jaket tanpa mengenal musim. Musim dingin kek, musim semi kek, musim gugur, musim panas, kau selalu memakai jaket pemberianku itu. Apa kau tak pernah melepasnya hanya sekedar kepanasan atau mencucinya?" Rui balik tanya. "Aku selalu mencucinya, setiap hari Minggu. Aku tidak pernah kepanasan, jaket pemberianmu ini seperti memiliki kekuatan, di saat cuaca panas, jaket ini memberikan kesejukkan kepada diriku. Kalau di musim dingin, jaket ini memberiku kehangatan. Jaket ini sangat spesial bagiku," jawab Rei panjang lebar.

Rui mangap, baru pertama kali ini Rei menjawab petanyaannya dengan panjang lebar, "Kau berpikiran sama denganku," gumam Rui. Rei kembali tersenyum, tapi tidak di sadari oleh Rui. "Kita harus cepat berangkat, mereka pasti akan marah," kata Rei yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Rui. Rui yang baru ingat langsung menepuk jidatnya (lagi?), "Kita harus cepat!" katanya sambil menyeret Rei. "Umm…. Ano…. Nanti aku akan menginap di sini selama satu bulan boleh? Mereka 'kan pergi ke Australia, palingan para pelayan juga di pulangkan," tanya Rei. "Tentu saja boleh! Biasanya juga begitu 'kan?" jawab Rui yang tetap menarik Rei yang larinya agak lambat. 'Kenapa dia larinya lambat kayak gini? Apa dia sakit?' pikir Rui, tapi langsung di singkirkan pikiran itu saat dia melihat Lily dan Kageito ada di ruang keluarga.

"Ah! _Tou-san, Kaa-san_! _Ittekimasu_!" katanya yang terus berlalu, lalu dengan cepat memakai sepatu _kets_ -nya yang bewarna putih bergaris merah. " _Ittekimasu_ ," kata Rei datar yang sempat berhenti tapi langsung di tarik Rui lagi. " _I-itterashai_ …," balas Lily dan Kageito sambil cengo melihat kelakuan Rei dan Rui.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME- [FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS 05.20 P.M]**

* * *

"Mereka berdua sangat lama! Berapa tahun aku akan menunggu mereka?!" gerutu Rin mencak-mencak marah. Len _sweatdrop_ dengan gerutuan Rin, "Umm…. Rin? Sebenarnya kita sudah menunggu mereka setengah jam," ralat Len. Rin menatap nyalang Len, membuat orang yang di tatap berkeringat dingin, 'Ini nih kalau Rin marah! Kayak setan baru keluar neraka,' pikir Len. Rin menghela nafas, "Kali ini aku akan memaafkan mereka, untuk yang selanjutnya aku akan membuat hukuman yang mengerikan buat mereka, hihihi…," kata Rin sambil tersenyum _evil_ , Len langsung mengambil seribu langkah untuk menghindari aura yang menyekam itu.

"Ano…. _Gomen ne_? Kami tadi sedikit terlibat masalah!" teriak Rui dari kejauhan. 'Nih anak malah muncul dengan _watados_ -nya (wajah tanpa dosa)! Gak tahu apa?! Nih kaki udah patah nungguin dua orang yang lemotnya kelewat jalannya siput?' pikir duo Kagamine ini. "Lho? Mana Rei? Kok gak kelihatan?" tanya Len. Rui hanya _sweatdrop_ , dia pun menunjuk orang yang ada di sebelahnya, "Dia udah di sini kali! Mata lu dah katarak ya?" tanya Rui dengan nada sarkastik. "Woy! Mata gue itu 100% normal!" jawab Len dengan nada tinggi. Dan mulailah perdebatan antara Rui dan Len.

Rin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat Rei dari atas sampai ke bawah, terlihat penampilan Rei sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Kamu beneran Rei?" tanya Rin. Yang ditanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran lalu mengangguk setelah mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Rin. "Masa' sih? Kok kayak bukan Rei yang kukenal ya? Rui mungkin kamu salah bawa orang," kata Rin sambil menarik Rui yang masih berdebat dengan Len. "Apaan sih!? Masa' kamu gak kenal sama sahabatmu itu! Apa kamu lupa? Rambut Rei baru kurias dan inilah hasilnya!" balas Rui dengan nada terganggu. Len pun menghampiri Rui, Rin, dan Rei. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rin, yaitu melihat penampilan Rei dari atas sampai bawah. Tapi dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang berbeda dengan kembarannya itu, " _Anta…. Dare desuka_?" tanya Len membuat hati Rei sedikit teriris. "Kagene Rei, lu lupa sama gue ya? Cuma karena gaya rambut ini? Kalau begitu biar aku lepas nih jepit," jawab Rei datar. Sebelum Rei melepas jepit yang ada di poninya itu, Rui dan Rin memegang tangan Rei, "Jangan! Lu itu malah tampan kalau ponimu di jepit kayak gini! Bahkan lebih tampan daripada Len!" protes Rin. "Hey!" Len merasa tersinggung.

"Rei! Aku 'kan susah-susah ngerias rambut lu itu! Jangan di lepas dong!" rajuk Rui, Rei hanya menghela nafas dengan perlakuan sahabat perempuannya itu. "Ya udah…. Daripada kalian memegang tanganku, kenapa tidak mencoba menikmati festival musim panas? Keburu ramai nih!" kata Rei. Rui dan Rin melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka, "Yosh! Ayo kita coba satu persatu stand di sini!" kata Rin semangat sambil menyeret adik kembarnya yang masih tersinggung. "Rin, kau tidak mengakui kalau aku lebih tampan dari Rei," kata Len. "Ayolah! Gitu saja kau tersinggung. Itu salahmu juga sih! Kenapa harus menanyakan hal tentang penampilan Rei yang membuatnya hampir melepas riasan teman masa kecilnya itu?" balas Rin. "Habis…. Penampilannya berbeda daripada biasanya," kata Len.

Rui hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan anak kembar itu. Dia pun melihat wajah Rei yang masih datar seperti papan tulis itu, walau wajahnya datar, ekspresi yang Rei sembunyikan itu terpancar dari matanya. "Kalau kau senang lepasin saja…. Jangan di tahan. Mereka mengajak kita ke sini karena ingin melihat senyumanmu yang tidak pernah terlihat itu," saran Rui sambil memandang Rin, Len. Rei menoleh ke Rui, bagaimana bisa dia tahu, kalau dirinya itu sedang senang? "Terlihat dari matamu tuh! Karena kita sudah disini, kenapa tidak ikut menikmati festival musim panas ini?" kata Rui seakan menjawab pikiran Rei.

Rei hanya mengangguk, mereka berdua pun segera menyusul Rin dan Len yang sudah ada di depan.

* * *

"Kita sudah berputar-putar tempat festival selama satu jam, tapi tidak ada yang cocok untuk melihat _hanabi_ ," gerutu Rin. Memang benar, mereka berempat telah mengelilingi tempat festival selama satu jam demi mencari tempat sepi dan tinggi, yang cocok untuk melihat _hanabi_. Rei melihat lingkungan sekitar, mereka ada di bukit belakang festival. Sepi, tidak ada orang, "Kenapa tidak di sini saja? Tempat ini sepi, gak ada orang. Lagian ini bukit juga lumayan tinggi," usul Rei. Rui, Rin, dan Len langsung semangat, "Benar juga! Ini tempat bagus juga. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke pohon itu!" kata Len sambil menunjuk pohon yang ada di tepi bukit. Mereka berempat pun langsung menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Len.

Sembari menunggu _hanabi_ yang belum di luncurkan, mereka berempat memakan camilan yang sempat mereka beli di salah satu stand. "Sebenarnya, aku baru lihat Rei sesenang ini, apalagi saat Rei memainkan _game shooting_ di stand milik Miki- _san_ ,"komentar Len. Rei hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, 'Setidaknya aku bisa 'lepas' untuk sekarang,' pikir Rei. "Tapi gak nyangka ya? Kita beneran mengunjungi semua stand di sini," kata Rui.

"Ya. Dari semua stand yang kita kunjungi, kita paling ribut saat di stand _game shooting_ itu," Len ikut nimbrung. "Sebenarnya itu salah Rui dan Rin," kata Rei ikut nyambung, yang bersangkutan langsung cemberut. "Kalian terus minta benda yang ada di stand itu sampai habis. Kasian 'kan orang yang ingin main di stand itu?" lanjut Rei sambil nunjuk tas pemberian pemilik stand, Miki. Yang isinya hadiah dari _game shooting_ tersebut. Rui dan Rin hanya bisa cengengesan. Setelah percakapan itu, tidak ada yang bicara. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, Rei merasa kepalanya pusing, 'Sial! Di saat seperti ini, kenapa harus sakit kepala?!' batin Rei kesal. Rei pun menghela nafas secara pelan, Rui yang ada di dekatnya mulai khawatir. Dia tahu kalau Rei menghela nafas secara pelan berarti dia sakit atau apapun yang membuktikan kalau kesehatannya menurun, itu kebiasaanya saat ia merasa sakit kepala atau sekedar pusing. Rui tahu kalau Rei itu jarang istirahat, dia pernah ke kamar Rei saat teman masa kecilnya itu menginap di rumahnya, masih berhadapan dengan laptop. Bahkan Rei sampai memaksakan diri agar dia cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. "Rei…. _Daijobu_?" tanya Rui sambil berbisik.

Rei kaget, padahal dia menghela nafas pelan sekali sampai Rin dan Len tidak menyadarinya, apa Rui sejeli itu terhadap dirinya? Rei hanya bisa tersenyum, " _Daijobu_ …. Rui gak usah khawatir, nanti Rin sama Len ikutan khawatir," jawab Rei. "Ya sudah…," balas Rui walau masih khawatir.

DUAARR!

Suara _hanabi_ telah di luncurkan, menyita perhatian semua orang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Rui, Rin, dan Len melihat Rei tersenyum lepas, " _Kireiina_ …," gumam Rei yang terdengar oleh Rui. " _Desho_? Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat _hanabi_ setelah 16 tahun terakhir ini 'kan?" tanya Rui sambil tersenyum dibalas Rei mengangguk.

"Wah, wah…. Ternyata kita keduluan ya?" kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek sebahu. "Tempat ini memang mengingatkanku saat kita kuliah, padahal ini tempat rahasia milik kita. Tapi sudah di temukan oleh mereka," sambung seorang pria berambut _honeyblonde_. Semua orang yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung menoleh kecuali Rei, yang sudah kenal dengan suara tersebut. "Paman, Bibi! Kenapa kalian kesini? Bukannya kalian ke Australia ya?" tanya Rui setelah melihat wajah pemilik suara tersebut. Ya, mereka adalah Leon dan Lola, " _Sore wa_ …. Mereka membatalkannya, ada urusan mendadak di sana," jawab Leon. "Daripada diam saja di rumah, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini," sambung Lola. Keadaan pun langsung hening setelah mendengar jawaban dari Leon dan Lola.

DUARR! DUARR!

Suara _hanabi_ menjadi pemecah keheningan yang ada di sana, 'Hah…. Padahal aku pingin sendiri, aku masih merasa bersalah, tapi aku juga masih marah pada mereka,' pikir Rei. Leon dan Lola melihat Rei yang memunggungi mereka, **'Jangan sentuh aku. _Sou da…. Boku wa…. Tou-san to Kaa-san kirai da_ ,' **ah, mereka teringat kembali ucapan Rei yang membuat hati mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Tanpa pikir panjang, Leon dan Lola bejalan menghampiri Rei yang dari tadi memunggungi mereka. Lalu memeluk Rei dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

Rei merasa hangat menjalar tubuhnya, dia tersenyum, ' _Atatakai_ …,' pikir Rei. Dia tahu kalau orang tuanya kini sedang memeluknya, dia tahu kalau Leon dan Lola berbohong tentang pertemuan di Australia dibatalkan hanya karena dia tidak ikut, dia juga tahu kalau mereka ingin meminta maaf kepadanya. Tanpa terasa, ia menangis, ia tidak peduli kalau sahabatnya akan menyebutnya cengeng. " _Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai…,_ " kata Rei sambil menangis. "Sudahlah…. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf, kau sampai tidak bisa istirahat karena kami," kata Lola berusaha menenangkan Rei.

Rei tidak menghiraukan ucapan Lola dan terus mengatakan ' _gomenasai,_ ' berulang kali. "Cukup Rei, kau membuat kami tambah merasa bersalah," kata Leon mempererat pelukannya. " _Tou-san, Kaa-san, hontou ni gomenasai_ ," kata Rei disela-sela tangisnya. "Iya…. Kami juga minta maaf ya Rei? _Watashitachi…. Anata no aishiteru_ ," balas Lola.

Di sisi lain, Rin dan Len hanya bisa menatap Rui dengan datar, yang merasa di tatap langsung tanya, "Apaan sih? Kok natap gue kayak gitu?" tanya Rui. "Ceritakan tentang Rei sekali lagi, dari awal sampai akhir, gak boleh ada tipuan lagi!" pinta Rin. Mereka memang tidak tahu tentang kehidupan Rei yang sebenarnya walaupun mereka bersahabat, dan itu membuat Rin dan Len marah karena Rui menipu mereka tentang kehidupan Rei yang sebenarnya. "Tapi─".

"Kami ini termasuk sahabat Rei, tidak adil 'kan kalau hanya kau saja yang tahu tentang kehidupan Rei?" potong Len. Rui hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah, baiklah, maaf telah menipu kalian. Tapi jangan bilang kalau kalian tahu tentang kehidupan Rei yang sebenarnya kepada orang lain ya?" kata Rui pasrah yang langsung disetujui oleh si kembar Kagamine ini. "Jadi Rei itu…," Rui mulai cerita.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME-**

* * *

"Oh…. Tapi syukurlah Rei sudah berbaikan sama orang tuanya," kata Rin detelah selesai mendengar cerita Rei. Rui hanya bisa memasang wajah khawatir, Len yang melihat ekspresi itu langsung heran, "Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang kalau Rei dan orang tuanya berbaikan?" tanya Len. "Sebenarnya…. Rei sedang sakit, dia selalu memaksakan diri tentang pekerjaannya. Rei tidak ingin kalian khawatir dan membatalkan acara ini, karena itu aku tidak bilang kalian dari tadi," jawab Rui.

"Tunggu, kau bilang Rei sedang sakit dan dia memaksakan diri untuk ke festival ini? Bagaimana kalau Rei ping─" ucapan Rin terpotong saat mendengar teriakan Leon dan Lola. "REI! REI SADARLAH! REI!" teriak mereka berdua. "─san," lanjut Rin. Dengan sigap, Rin, Len, dan Rui menghampiri tiga orang tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi, Paman, Bibi?" tanya Rui. "Rei tiba-tiba pingsan setelah menangis, badannya juga panas," jawab Leon. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat bawa ke rumah sakit," kata Len. " _Baka_! Ini sudah jam berapa?! Mana mungkin ada rumah sakit buka tengah malam kayak gini!" bentak Rin. "Hey! Kalian berdua bisa diam gak sih?! Kita ke rumahku saja, kebetulan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ seorang dokter," kata Rui menghentikan perdebatan Rin dan Len.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo ke rumahmu Rui _-chan_! Mumpung Paman bawa mobil," kata Leon sambil menggendong Rei yang tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka pun langsung pergi menuju rumah Rui dengan menaiki mobil Leon.

* * *

"Dia hanya kecapekan, untunglah demamnya agak turun," jelas Kageito setelah memeriksa Rei. " _Arigato nee_ , Kageito," kata Lola. Rui, Rin, dan Len menghela nafas lega, "Oh ya Rui! Kami harus pulang, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ menunggu kami di depan rumah. Dan terima kasih sudah menceritakan kehidupan Rei yang sebenarnya," kata Len. "Lain kali jangan bohong pada kami, kami ini juga sahabat kalian 'kan?" sambung Rin. Rui hanya mengangguk, " _Gomen ne_?" kata Rui yang dibalas anggukan Rin dan Len.

Rin dan Len langsung pulang setelah pamit ke Leon, Lola, Lily, dan Kageito. Dan tinggallah mereka berlima (Rei gak di hitung, 'kan dia pingsan), suasana pun menjadi hening, "Apa…. Rei sering nginap di sini?" tanya Lola memecah keheningan. "Ya, sangat sering. Dia menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah keduanya. Rei akan ke sini jika kalian pergi ke luar kota atau saat dia ada masalah," jawab Kageito.

Lily yang ada di sebelah Kageito berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air hangat dan kompres. "Masalah?" ulang Leon. "Yap! Seperti masalah dengan kalian atau masalah di sekolah. Biasanya dia langsung curhat ke Rui untuk memperbaiki _mood_ -nya," jawab Kageito sambil nunjuk Rui yang ada di samping kanannya. " _Tou-san_!" wajah Rui langsung memerah saat Kageito (secara tidak langsung) memberi tahu kalau Rui adalah wadah curhat bagi Rei. Leon dan Lola hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Rui yang sedang malu. "Jadi, tidak heran 'kan? Kalau seragam, baju, tas, laptop, buku, dan sepatunya ada di sini?" tanya Lily yang entah sejak kapan kembali dengan membawa air hangat dan kompres lalu di beri ke Lola, yang langsung di terima oleh Lola. Leon dan Lola hanya mengangguk, "Kalian harus merawat anak kalian sendiri, untuk kali ini kalian harus memperhatikan Rei. Dia benar-benar kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua," lanjut Lily.

" _Arigato_ …. Telah merawat Rei, khususnya Rui- _chan_ , _arigato_ telah menemani Rei selama ini dan memberikan kasih sayang sebagai teman," kata Lola. Rui hanya bisa tersenyum malu, " _I-ie…. Watashi ga_ …. Maksudku, aku hanya ingin menemaninya dan berbagi kehangatan sebagai teman," balas Rui. "Lagian teman─tidak, sahabat Rei bukan aku saja, tapi Rin dan Len juga temasuk sahabat Rei," lanjut Rui.

Lola mengompres Rei dengan kasih sayang, "Kami akan menginap di sini untuk hari ini, masalah baju, kami sudah membawanya. Jadi, maaf kami merepotkan kalian lagi," kata Leon sambil membungkukkan badan 90°. "Oh ayolah! Kami ini sahabat kalian, tidak usah segitunya hanya untuk menginap di sini," balas Kageito sambil memegang pundak Leon. "Karena kamar ini terlalu besar untuk Rei, apa kalian tidak keberatan tidur bersama Rei?" tanya Lily. "Tentu saja tidak keberatan, kami memang bermaksud tidur bersama Rei," jawab Lola setelah mengompres Rei. "Kalau begitu…. _Oyasuminasai nee_ …." Kata Kageito. "Ayo Rui, kita keluar. Kau juga harus tidur, sudah jam 01.00 pagi nih!" kata Lily sambil memegang pundak Rui. " _Oyasuminasai_ , Paman, Bibi," kata Rui lalu keluar kamar bersama Lily dan Leon. " _Oyasumi_ ," balas Leon dan Lily lalu beranjak tidur bersama anak mereka.

* * *

 **-ESOKNYA…- [MASUDA HOUSE 07.00 A.M]**

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan di kamar Rei mendominasi pagi hari ini, "Paman, Bibi, Rei! Ayo turun, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ memanggil kalian untuk sarapan bersama," kata Rui dari luar kamar Rei.

"…," tidak ada jawaban, yang artinya penghuni kamar masih menjelajah dunia mimpi mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang lebar(?) lagi, Rui langsung masuk kamar Rei yang kebetulan tidak dikunci setelah bilang, "Permisi…,".

"Mereka beneran masih tidur," gumam Rui. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Rei, Rui menyempatkan memotret keluarga Kagene yang langka tersebut dengan _handphone_ -nya yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Setelah selesai, Rui langsung keluar kamar Rei, tidak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu kamar dengan sangaaaat pelan. Lalu ia berlari menuruni tangga, " _Kaa-san, Tou-san_! Lihat apa yang baru saja aku potret!" kata Rui sambil menunjukkan hasil potretannya.

Lily dan Kageito yang melihat hasil potret Rui hanya tersenyum, "Ini benar-benar bagus Rui!" komentar Kageito. "Mereka benar-benar terlihat senang," Lily ikut mengomentari hasil potret Rui. " _Desho_? Aku bisa mengirim foto mereka nanti," kata Rui. Kageito mengelus rambut anaknya itu dengan lembut, "Lebih baik kau menjadi fotografer saja daripada jadi dokter," saran Kageito. Rui hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, memotret hanya sekedar hobiku saja, sedangkan dokter adalah cita-citaku dari dulu," balas Rui. Lily dan Kageito hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar balasan anak mereka itu.

Foto yang di perlihatkan Rui adalah foto Leon, Lola, dan Rei yang sedang tidur. Leon dan Lola memeluk Rei. Lola di sisi kanan, sedangkan Leon di sisi kiri, dan Rei yang di peluk berada di tengah. Mereka semua tersenyum bahagia.

 **-OWARI -**

* * *

 **Eits! Jangan di _back_ dulu! Masih ada tambahan nih!**

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

"Kalian siap?" tanya Leon sambil siap-siap menekan _timer_ di kamera. "YA!" jawab semua serempak. Leon mulai menekan _timer_ , lalu berlari menuju rombongan mereka dan mengambil posisi di samping Lily, belakang Rei.

CKLIK! JPPRET!

Suara kamera telah menandakan bahwa mereka sudah terfoto. Leon memperlihatkan hasilnya kepada mereka semua, dan langsung mendapat senyuman dari mereka. "Itu sangat bagus!" komentar Lola.

Foto tersebut terdapat keluarga Kagene, Masuda, dan Kagamine. Mereka semua bergaya dengan pose mereka masing-masing. Rin dan Len saling merangkul, tangan kiri Rin dan tangan kanan Len menunjukkan ijazah kelulusan mereka. Sedangkan ibu mereka, Lenka dan ayah mereka, Rinto tersenyum melihat pose Rin dan Len.

Rui berpose dengan tangan kanan merangkul Rei yang jarinya ia bentuk tanda _peace_. Tangan kirinya memegang ijazah miliknya. Dia tersenyum senang. Kageito dan Lily saling bergandengan tangan, mereka tertawa karena tingkah laku Rui.

Sedangkan, Rei memamerkan cengirannya, tangan kirinya merangkul Rui yang jarinya ia bentuk mengacungkan jempol. Tangan kanannya memegang ijazah miliknya. Leon dan Lola memegang bahu Rei sambil tersenyum senang.

Di belakang mereka terdapat pohon sakura yang besar menjadi _background_ foto mereka. Daun sakura beterbangan mengelilingi mereka, memperindah foto mereka. "Kita harus memajang foto ini! Jarang kita mendapat _timing_ yang tepat untuk kelopak sakura yang gugur ini!" usul Rinto. Mereka semua pun mengangguk setuju.

 **-OWARI -**

* * *

 **Author : Ya! Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini bagus atau jelek, ini pertama kalinya aku ngetik cerita kayak gini! AHAHAHA-UHUK *di sumpelin coklat***

 **Rei & Rui : Gak bisa diem ya?! Suara tawamu itu menganggu kami!**

 **Author : Ye... Gitu aja marah...**

 **Rei & Rui : *Nyumpelin coklat ke author sampai mulut author penuh***

 **Rin & Len : *Sigh* Karena author tidak bisa ngomong, kami akan menggantikan kata terakhir Author...  
REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Author : *Nelen coklat entah gimana caranya* EMANG GUE MAU MATI APA!?**


End file.
